It's Complicated
by orangefangirl16
Summary: Teenagers being teenagers. High school AU with ItaDei lemons in future chapters :D Deidara POV. Story is better than my sucky summary!
1. Chapter 1

**It's Complicated**

**Pairing:** Itachi x Deidara

**Rating:** K (for now x)

**Summary:** Teenagers being teenagers. High school AU with ItaDei lemons in future chapters :D Story is better than my sucky summary!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own these characters or the anime/manga Naruto (Shippuden). They belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Ch. 1**

"Ack!"

I managed to nearly fall over from where I was standing while I spazzed out. As soon as I regained my bearings, I glared behind me at the raven-haired teen that had just poked me on both sides of my waist. "Do you –have- to greet me like that?" I asked in an irritated manner. Itachi simply smirked and hugged me close. "Yes. Yes I do." I blushed a little as I heard the mocking tone in his voice. I reluctantly hugged back, and we stayed like that for a while until Kisame's annoying voice cut in. "Okay, okay. Break it up you two. I have something big to announce!" I blushed again as I glared once more, this time concentrating my hatred towards the freaky fish guy. "You're so adorable, Dei-chan," Itachi said while petting my head. My blush deepened as I sputtered, "I'm not a damn dog, so don't pet me!" Itachi just burst into laughter, while Kisame looked at us questioningly. "You two confuse me," he muttered under his breath as Itachi and I continued to argue over nothing.

Now, a random question may have popped into your head at this point; and if it didn't, then I just failed at grabbing your attention. But don't worry; I'm going to answer it regardless of whether or not you're interested in the response. Just what is Deidara's relationship with Itachi?" The answer? It's complicated. Enough said if you're not interested in reading on. But if you are interested, then by all means read ahead! Hopefully you'll be able to understand just how ridiculous teenagers can be.

* * *

><p>Ok, so sorry that it's so short ! It's just a somewhat "intro" to this story :0 I have most of Chapter 2 finished, I just need to get around to writing the lemon part of it xD;; But hopefully I'll have it done soon :3 Thanks for reading ! Reviews = Love, and inspiration for me to write the lemon quicker ! xB<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**It's Complicated**

**Pairing:** Itachi x Deidara

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** Teenagers being teenagers. High school AU with ItaDei lemons in future chapters :D Story is better than my sucky summary! Deidara's POV

**Disclaimer: **I don't own these characters or the anime/manga Naruto (Shippuden). They belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

Ok, so before starting a few words from the fail author, me! :D lol, anyways, I've –finally- gotten around to finishing this chapter ! It can be read on its own if you haven't read the extremely short first chapter yet :0 There is a lemon in here (even though it's not a full one), so I guess I have to warn you about that. Even though the rating should've been warning enough xD And also some language, but that should be the least of your worries OTL Also, this is in a first person point of view, and let me tell you, it's kind of awkward for me to write this xD;; I'll try out different POVs later in life, hopefully this one comes out nicely (:

**Ch. 2**

"Bye, thanks for coming!"

I closed the front door and sighed as the last of my guests left. Another one of our movie nights, done. You see, my friends and I have this tradition where every weekend we go to each other's houses and watch movies and eat pizza. They tend to get a bit rowdy seeing as how we're all teenage guys, save for one girl. And even then, Konan can get a bit out of hand herself.

So tonight it was my turn to host it, and my wonderful friends managed to completely destroy my home. I looked around the living room and saw what looked like a war scene. Popcorn sprinkled the carpet, drying soda stains decorated the curtains, slices of pepperoni fell from the ceiling, and not to mention that one of my couches was now missing two of its legs. I'm going to have a hell of a time cleaning… Luckily my parents were out of town for the weekend.

I decided to leave the cleaning for later and made my way to my room. I opened the door to the dark room and didn't even bother with the lights or pajamas. As I was about to sit down on my bed, a pair of arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me down to my doom.

"What the fuck?"

I struggled against the strong arms until I heard a familiar voice whisper into my ear.

"Calm down, it's just me."

"What the hell, Itachi? You haven't gone home yet? And just –what– are you doing in my bed?" Even in the dark, I could see his smirk.

"Well, once things started getting rough, I decided to take a nap." Damn this guy and his matter-of-fact tone.

"So just because you were tired, that gave you permission to waltz into –my– room and sleep in –my– bed?" I was beginning to get uneasy with the situation and our positions. He was still hugging me close from behind on my bed, in my empty house, in the middle of the night. "And would you get off of me?"

"No." His arms tightened slightly as I tried to struggle again. I gave an exasperated sigh and stopped fighting.

"Okay, what do you want then?" Considering the fact that we're both teenage boys with raging hormones, of course Itachi had to respond with the following.

"I want to fuck you." Again, damn this guy and his matter-of-fact tone.

I froze…What did he just say? He wants to –what– me? I must've heard wrong, definitely. Itachi wouldn't tease me like this, would he? He's never shown any interest in me before! Has he…? You see, I've been feeling attracted to Itachi recently, but it's hard for me to approach him romantically since he's been my best friend for such a long time. So I've secretly held onto my feelings for the past few months.

As I concentrated back on the situation at hand, a million thoughts and questions passed through my mind. "W-what did you say? I must've heard you wrong." Definitely heard wrong.

"I. Want. To. Fuck. You." He breathed the last two words into my ear and I couldn't help but shiver a little. Oh-kay, maybe I didn't hear wrong. This has to be some kind of joke! "Stop messing with me and just go home!"

"Don't want to." He started reaching up my shirt and my eyes widened and I immediately stiffened up.

"Don't worry, I'll make you feel good," his whisper caused me to blush so much that I thought I was going to explode (little did I know that eventually I would ;).

"Dude, I–" I was cut off as Itachi reached my chest and pinched one of my nipples. I couldn't hold back the gasp that left my mouth. He continued to pinch and play with my nipples until a small whimper left my lips. Oh god, I did –not– just whimper. My hands flew up to cover my mouth and I dared to look back at Itachi. He simply smirked and flipped us over so that he was straddling me.

I looked up at him questioningly and he gave me the sexiest smirk I've ever seen while he ground our hips together. I outright moaned then, and tried to cover my mouth again, but Itachi pinned my hands above my head.

"Hey–!" I was cut off again as he kissed me hard for the first time that night. His tongue started playing with mine and I wasn't sure as to what to do. I mean, sure I've made out with girls and even guys before (the perks of being bi), but this was my best friend! What if this doesn't turn out for the best? What if- Oh my god. I moaned loudly into Itachi's mouth, thanks to him rolling his hips again and grinding our crotches together. Ah, screw it, this felt too damn good. I started kissing back feverishly, and I could've sworn he smirked into the kiss. We broke apart right when I thought I was going to pass out from lack of oxygen. I was a bit dazed from the breath-taking kiss, so I was surprised when Itachi removed my shirt. He went for my pants too but I stopped him after he unbuttoned them.

"W-wait…" Why were my nerves kicking in now?

"What's wrong?" A bit of concern crossed Itachi's face for a moment.

"Um…Nothing. It's just not fair that I'm the only one who's going to be pretty much naked." I didn't look at him as I said this, of course. So I was flustered when I heard him chuckle and looked up to see him remove his shirt. Mind you, he's still straddling me at this point, so you can't blame me for staring once I saw his toned body. The dude was freakin' built for crying out loud! Itachi simply smirked as he got off me to remove his pants. I took the chance to remove mine as well, and once I looked back over, I was greeted by the sight of Itachi and all of his birthday suit glory. I felt my eyes bulge a little once I settled on his man package. It was freaking huge! Itachi must've thought I looked hilarious because he laughed and said "Like what you see?" My response was just a gulp. He crawled back on top of me and licked the skin right under my ear.

"I like your boxers," he mocked into my ear. I was wearing orange boxers with grey narwhales on them* …Fuck. He continued to kiss down my neck and chest, only to stop for a few moments at my nipples. I was whining underneath him, hoping for who knows what. Itachi then kept kissing down and dipped his tongue into my bellybutton briefly, then stopped to remove my embarrassing boxers. I gasped as the cold air hit my hard on.

I looked down at Itachi and our eyes locked while he placed a small kiss on the head of my shaft. I groaned and pleaded him to go on with my eyes. He silently obliged by licking from the base of my member all the way to the tip. I tossed my head back and groaned again. Then, suddenly, I felt a warm wetness surround me. I moaned loudly at the pleasurable feeling. Itachi's mouth… I was in heaven right now. Itachi was working wonders with his mouth, sucking and licking at all the right times. More moans spilled from my mouth when I felt him start to moan on my cock.

"F-fuck…" I breathed out and managed to look down for a second. I saw Itachi sucking me off while jacking himself off. If that wasn't enough to push me over the edge, then that last hard suck to my tip was. I came into my mouth while giving a short shout of "Itachi!"

While I was trying to come down from my high and attempt to register what had just happened, Itachi was suddenly on me, kissing me passionately. I tasted something bitter and salty on my mouth, but I could've cared less about that because just then Itachi moaned lowly into the kiss and I felt his cum drip onto my stomach. If I wasn't completely tired out by the past events, I would've been turned on again. Itachi rolled off to lie next to me and we both stared at my ceiling until our breaths slowed down. He then suddenly got up and walked out of the room for a minute, leaving me momentarily panicking. Was this a mistake? Did he just use me? Just as I was about to get up and dressed again, Itachi came back with a small damp towel from my bathroom. I inwardly sighed with relief while he cleaned up any mess we had just made.

He tossed the towel to the floor where the rest of our clothes lay and got back in bed. He pulled me close and I laid my head on his chest. I started to draw random patterns on his stomach when Itachi broke the silence.

"Wanna go out with me tomorrow?" I paused my hand for a moment before continuing. I laughed a little. "Shouldn't we have done that first?"

"…"

"I'd love to," I mumbled out before slowly drifting off to dreamland. Itachi responded by kissing the top of my head and mumbling something about my narwhale boxers that I couldn't quite catch. All I could think of as I finally fell asleep was how glad I was that I didn't lock the door to my room this time around.

* * *

><p>WOW ! I –finally- finished. After 50 million years of this just sitting around in an old notebook xD I hope you guys enjoyed it, please leave reviews~ On a side note, I might just leave this story at this. I've also lost the inspiration to make it into the full out story I was going to originally ^_^;;; Eh, who knows? Maybe I might get into the mood for writing again… :D?<p> 


End file.
